brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6986 Mission Commander
|Ages = 9 - 12 |Released = 1989 |Theme = Space|Theme2 = Space Police I }} 6986 Mission Commander is a Space Police I set released in 1989. It contains a large Space Police starship, a small truck, two Space Police I red-neon jail cells and two small spacecraft. It also contained two Space Police Officers and a Blacktron prisoner. Description Despite its enormous size, the spaceship offers little room inside due to the centre section housing a rack mechanism that opens the storage bay for the truck, doubling as the cockpit for the spaceship. When released, the small truck can be used to transport the jail cells. The top of the cockpit may open or close to insert or take out one minifigure. On either side of the cockpit is a pair of laser cannons. There are two more lasers on the front of the starship. Behind the cockpit section is a transparent-red area. This does not seem to have any particular purpose, however. This section is Black and Blue with a large amount of transparent-red. The next section is the wings. They each carry a small spacecraft under the transparent-red parts, which can be lifted via an angle part. At the end of each wing is a laser cannon. The laser and the fin that it is attached to can be lifted, allowing another section of the wings to angle out, which in turn allows the landing section to be removed. Another feature of the wings section is the rack part. Their is a knob which can be turned, sliding open the cockpit. The TECHNIC Rack cannot move past a certain point due to a pair of slope parts. This section is mostly black with some blue and a bit of transparent-red appearing. The landing section is connected to the wings via a pair of TECHNIC axles. The end of the TECHNIC Rack is inserted into this section. It uses many large parts to create a boxy-shape similar to a plus. It is covered with a large plate which can be lifted. Connected to the plate is the back of the section. On either side are a pair of plates which are used to slot in the Jail Cells. On top of these are lights. On top of the box section is a satellite dish. The landing section is mostly black and blue. Lastly are the vehicles and jail cells. There are three vehicles: two spaceships and a rover. The rover is stored inside the cockpit and is where the ship is controlled from. It is blue and black and piloted by one astronaut. The rover can carry one Jail Cell on it's back. It also has a pair of lights and a laser. The two spaceships are identical. They are both stored on the wings, one on each. On the back of each ship is a pair of thrusters. They have no weaponry and can be piloted by one minifigure at a time. The Jail Cells are more complex than the vehicles. They are two in number. The colour scheme of the Jail Cells is a Blue and Black with some Transparent Red. On the back of the cells are windows. The top of the cells can be lifted via a hinge, and connected to the top are the jail bars. On either side of the Jail Cells are the Space Police I logo. On the backside of these cells are a pair of parts which allow them to slot into the ship or the smaller rover. Minifigures Like many other of Space's largest Starships, the Mission Commander comes with three minifigures. The minifigures included with this set are two Space Police officers and a Blacktron criminal. The Blacktron Criminal has the Standard Blacktron Shirt, Black Legs, Helmet, and Visor, and a Black Jetpack. The Space Police Officers are the same as Futuron astronauts except that their helmets have a transparent-red visor and that their suits are black, which is a rarity in Futuron. Background The Mission Commander is the head of the Space Police I fleet. It carries smaller ships in their fleet, and transports Blacktron prisoners to their Space Isolation base. Notes * The Mission Commander is the largest Space Police I spacecraft. * This was the first set that featured the rectangular radar piece seen above the box section. * The Space Police II equivalent to this set was 6984 Galactic Mediator and the Space Police III equivelent was the 5974 Galactic Enforcer * This is the only set in which Part 2466 is blue. * This is one of two sets in which Part 2466 is transparent-red. * This is the only set in which Part 2468 is black. * This is the only set in which Part 2468 is transparent-red. * This is the only set in which Part 2467 is blue. * The Mission Commander was mentioned in The LEGO Book. Minifigures Included Gallery 6986 Back of Box.jpg|The back of the box 6986 Inside of Box.jpg|The packaging 6986 Inside of Cover.jpg|The cover flap Mission Commander 001.jpg|The Mission Commander Mission Commander 004.jpg|The cockpit better view Mission Commander 005.jpg|The Middle Section Mission Commander 006.jpg|The back Mission Commander 007.jpg|The section which stores the smaller ships Mission Commander 008.jpg|The opening wings Mission Commander 009.jpg|The Landing Section Mission Commander 010.jpg|The Jail Cells Mission Commander 011.jpg|The Jail Cells, side and back Mission Commander 012.jpg|The landing section with the top open Mission Commander 013.jpg|The small spacecraft Mission Commander 014.jpg|The Rover Mission Commander 015.jpg|The Vehicle with Jail Cell Mission Commander 016.jpg|The Ship Cockpit open Mission Commander 017.jpg|The Minifigures See also ;Other Large Space Police Vehicles * 6984 Galactic Mediator * 6957 Solar Snooper * 5979 Max Security Transport * 5974 Galactic Enforcer * 5983 Undercover Cruiser External links Category:Space Police I Category:6000 sets Category:1989 sets